The present invention relates to an electric control device for a motor-driven derailleur for bicycles.
More precisely, the invention relates to a control device of the type comprising:
a supporting body provided with means for fixing it to a bicycle handlebar,
a brake control lever hinged to the supporting body,
a pair of electric switches to control gear change carried by the supporting body, and
a gear change lever that can be operated manually to control at least one of said switches.
A control device of the type specified above is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,277 by the same Applicant, which describes an electric control device provided with two switches positioned in a supporting body fixed to the handlebar of a bicycle. A first switch is operated by a gear change lever positioned immediately behind the brake control lever and a second switch is operated by a push button positioned on a side wall of the supporting body. The two electric switches may be used to operate in opposite directions an electric motor associated with a derailleur for bicycles. Operation of the derailleur motor in a first direction shifts the chain in a first direction, for example towards higher speed gears and operation in the opposite direction shifts the chain in the opposite direction, for example towards lower speed gears.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,036 describes an electric control device for a bicycle including a gear change switch supported by the brake lever. A second gear change switch may be positioned near the brake lever. This solution is less advantageous than the one in which both switches are positioned on the supporting body, as it is necessary to take an electric connection to the brake lever which pivots in relation to the supporting body.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electric control device of an improved type which is ergonomic, of simple construction and more functional than prior art devices.
According to the present invention, this object is attained by a control device with the characteristics contained in claim 1.